sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Trisell Chronos
Welcome Hi... this is my talk page... don't really know what to do with it... have fun Thats not really nessicary. you can add catagorys by yourself, you should be able to click Add catagory at the bottom of a page and type in your catagory True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 01:23, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi there. I'm Project Ember CXVI, but you can just call me Hynoid for short. It's nice to meet you. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 08:38, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Hynoid. I take it you're a long-time member of this group? I've been on and off for the past two years or so. You'll sometimes see me hanging round chat. Be warned though, I'm not that active on main. The only way you'll get me to say anything is in a private message. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 12:08, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Makes sense. That seems to be the case a lot here. It looks fimliar but I have a bad memory and spelling skills XD Im sorry but i dont see a problem with the page, ive looked over it and read all of its info and honestly its honestly not conflicting the "No sexy stuff rule" that would only apply had there been any NSFW 18+ Artwork featured on said page. True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 13:41, March 30, 2016 (UTC) It a base clam down Actually i can. That pages problem and why it was deleted was because it was completely plagerised. And no the first one was not pretty blatent because it did not infringe on any sexual organs or involvex such acts through artwork. So are you trying to say some people cannot have their characters dress that way? Because its wrong to you? Honesetly if you think that characters bad then you should see the page for Yuritwo that has a character known to murder men while she deflowers her and even then the character lacks the artwork to back up such claims. And dont get me started on Rouge the bat Honestly i think you should refrain on how to tell staff how the rules they made themselves work. True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 08:17, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I have just been evaluating said rules only to find out they were not even listed on the page in the first place, however i have gone to the effort to remedy this so let me be clear It is Inflicting rules If images contain outright sexual nudity such as outright visible sight of sexual organs or genetalia, and it is especially against the rules if it contains sexual contact or intercourse of any description. It does not inflict rules if it is only partial (Such as Clevage) and if it is done in an artistic and censored way. In other words as long as its censored its fine. True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 18:18, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Also the Sexy Catagory is an opinionated catagory that is banned anyway. i would and would of already had deleted it had the catagory actually existed since its been deleted two times prior. True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 18:37, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I was just wondering. Since you made that picture of Cyrus, would you perhaps care to make one of his mother as well? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 21:27, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Sure, no rush at all. ^^ Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:07, May 10, 2016 (UTC) They were once sonic characters, but due to multiple updates I made them their own race and styles. Yes they do have the apperance as Sonic Styles of body an facials, but they are not related to Mobains though they once were. ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 04:02, May 10, 2016 (UTC)) It is fine, I will just move on. Did like your page btw, an good luck :3 If you need anything though feel free to message ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 04:08, May 10, 2016 (UTC)) You can always follow me on DA as well if you have any questions. http://nubis-the-fox.deviantart.com/ ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 23:52, May 10, 2016 (UTC)) Just wondering. What happened to the rolelays we were in? Well let's get back into it mate! :) Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:03, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Here's mine: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Shrunk!_%28Free_Join_Roleplay%29 http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Bad_Eggs%3F_%28Free_to_Join_roleplay.%29 http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Mature_Roleplay:_North_Efrika_%28Free_to_Join,_but_be_warned.%29 Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:09, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Messages from Joshua the Hedgehog Hey, Trisell. I'm (And Jared.) wondering if you have a Skype Account. Message back to my wall with an response please. Thank you. c: Jkirkian Faction Leader: J.T.H (talk) 22:15, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm making a seperate wikia and I would love for you to join, Trisell: http://roleplaying-hq.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplaying_HQ_Wikia If you're interested just contact me or join. Once you do you can post your content like normal. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:01, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Either one would be good, so if you want to do either one it's fine by me.However, if you would tell me what you choose I could give you an idea for each seperate choice. :) Jaredthefox92 (talk) 20:32, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Ohh, that will be fun then! You can go all out on this one! I mean it, if you want to make her giga sized, sitting on Mobius, or literally able to hold planet's in her hands by all means have at it. She isn't just super, she's Omega! (Oh, and that is sort of her mark, the Omega symbol. Sort of like this:Jaredthefox92 (talk) 20:39, June 6, 2016 (UTC) http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/070/5/f/Dr__Fate_commission_by_brentpeeples.jpg https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1f/7f/c6/1f7fc6e5d29e4260d8efa7ac1ff3d7b8.jpg Cool, oh and she now wears slippers, (because high heels are hard to run in), or maybe barefoot in Omega form, (because she's a goddess lol.) Jaredthefox92 (talk) 20:44, June 6, 2016 (UTC) (I also updated her page with some refernces: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Omega_Ophelia ) Indeed I have, thank you for it! :D Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:43, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey Trisell about the comment you left on the games knights play page. I just wanna say sorry about that I should have taken the initiative and said "hey lets wait" but on the bright side you didnt miss anything important its just walking. Once again sorry about that. And the reason im leaving this message besides replying to the comment on the page is beause im my phone and unable to leave a comment. Vacation lol. I guess just move on, I don't think a lot of people would be happy with a roleplay where their characters could be killed. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 06:03, June 18, 2016 (UTC) I suppose it just gives us more leaveway for other roleplays. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 06:07, June 18, 2016 (UTC) JonicOokami7 21:06, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Not exactly sure why you're coming to me of all people since I've been inactive here for od knows how long, but it's neither my nor the other Admins' job to police how people draw/design their characters. Though not exactly my favorite design, the character inqueston is not showing anything NSFW(breasts, genitals, ect.) and is therefore not in violation of any content rules. (talk) 23:22, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey Trisell, just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for not responding to you earlier, I'm not really quite sure how this messaging system on this wiki still works.. but anyways, I haven't had much time at all lately because I really just wanted to focus on my drawings right now atm. I've gotten 10 requests I plan to finish an upload for the next few weeks, just been sketching alot recently to stay on track with improving and I haven't forgotten anything about that Rp we were all thinking about doing, but honsetly dude.. I can't keep up with creating a story for all three of us or whatever, so if you two can come up with something then I'd be more than happy to be active with it while I work on other people's request. . - . Loony-Jack-Centeral (talk) 02:33, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Loony-Jack-Central Agreed, I've been kind of caught up in the skype chatrroom rather lately. ^^' Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:10, July 6, 2016 (UTC) I have some new characters, like Apex and the Barudans. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:37, July 6, 2016 (UTC) alright what do you have in mind? Can you list all your characters please? ^^ Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:56, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Who's your strongest? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:12, July 6, 2016 (UTC) What's Rin like? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hm, perhaps Virus then. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:45, July 6, 2016 (UTC) How about this time you do it? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:54, July 6, 2016 (UTC) yeah it does you post it im crrently thinking of what would happen if you already have a plan Good day "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 01:45, July 8, 2016 (UTC) How you doing? Doing good, relaxing and chatting with girlfriend while repairing this wiki : 3 Yep, I asked to be reassigned again to repair and fix the wiki "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 02:19, July 8, 2016 (UTC)